Our Own Rhythm
by writerchick13
Summary: Just a little oneshot of what I think should have happened on Bella and Edward's honeymoon night. Some of what Stephanie Meyers left out.


**Hey, this is my friend Meghan's story, but she was way too shy to post something like this on her profile, but she sent it to me and so I'm posting it for her.**

Disclaimer: Don't I wish Edward was mine…but sadly, he and Bella are not of my creation.

"Are you sure?" He breathed in my ear. His velvet voice and cool breath sent a chill down my spine. I was trembling from his icy cold touch although the air around us was humid. Edward seemed just as uncertain as I was; which confused me. What did he have to worry about? I drew my index along his spine and he gave a low moan.

"Bella…," he growled. "Why do you torment me??" For a second I paused, not wanting to cause him pain, at least no more than he had to be in. He read the fear in my eyes and interpreted it correctly. "You know that I choose to be here. _That's _not the kind of torment I was talking about, love." He pulled me closer to him.

"Then what?" I asked him.

"I want you so much. Every part of you." he told me. " But how can I trust myself not to hurt you?" I saw pain flicker in his amber eyes.

" I want this," I old him simply. " I need you." He flipped over so that I was laying on top of him. Now the hot air was to my back and Edward's icy chest was pressed against me.

"Bella, you know I want you in that way. I ache for me to be acquainted to the deepest, most intimate part of you. But-"

"But nothing then," I said, cutting him off angrily. "You promised." I pouted. I stared down at him, sorrow filling me. How would I ever know true happiness if I could not have this greatest want fulfilled? Edward seemed to melt under my gaze.

"You're sure?" he asked me again.

"Yes," I said with only a little hesitation in my voice. Edward noticed.

"Do you mind if we start slow then?" he asked me cautiously. Without waiting for an answer, he slid his palm to the inside of my thigh, very ,very slowly. It was antagonizing, it was almost painful to let him go that slowly….but it was pure pleasure too. I couldn't help it; I let out little moan from the back of my mouth. He smiled at me, then rolled so that he was back on top.

He slid his fingers closer to the thatch of curls at the juncture between my legs. His eyes looked at me, pleadingly, his hands toying with me, begging for an entrance. I was speechless, so I just managed a nod. Then, slowly, I felt him enter me. He placed on cool finger just barely inside of me, looking at me all the while, keeping watch for any sign of pain.

"I'm fine," I assured him breathlessly. He went a little further in, pushing and pulling first one, then two fingers in and out of my opening. My body found its own rhythm and began to move with him, rolling as he moved around inside of me.

He kept watching me, although now it more for his pleasure. He moaned as he watched my body move, up and down, up and down. He slid his hands in and out faster and faster, while his other hand grabbed my thigh and began caressing it .

Despite the coolness of his fingers, heat was building between my legs. There was a raging fire inside of me, and with every stroke of his fingers, it grew larger, until I was gasping for air.

I closed my eyes and let my other senses take over. I felt everything; Edward's gently caressing hands, the hot, humid air around us, and his soft locks of hair, brushing against my navel. Then suddenly he took his hand away. And the I felt his icy breath just inches away from my folds.

My whole body erupted in goose bumps. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me, asking for permission to go further.

"Please…" I invited him longingly. I spread my legs wider, and placed them over his muscular shoulders. I felt his lips…slowly…patiently at first. Then his tongue ran along my lips, parting them slightly. He flicked his tongue inside of me, and I arched upward. He retreated at once.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked quickly.

"No," I gasped. " But please, keep going." I was panting, no longer chilled by his skin. He started again, this time delving even more slowly into me. It was amazing what that an could do with his tongue.

"Deeper," I whispered. He complied, running his tongue all along inside of me, pushing father. I clasped at his shoulders, feeling as though if a didn't hold on to him I would blow away. Then, just when I though I might explode, he slowed, then withdrew his tongue altogether. He came slowly back up to me and whispered in my ear.

"And just when I thought there was no sweeter taste in the world than your blood, you had to go and prove me wrong Mrs. Cullen." I blushed, but managed to answer him.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you've had your fun. I believe it's my turn." He smirked back at me and flopped backwards onto the pillow.

"By all means," he said. "Proceed."

"Well," I said, purring in a low voice, "You'll need to flip us back over for me to start. Once again, he complied instantly, so that I was underneath him. I wrapped one of my arms around his back and pulled him slightly closer to me. His skin was warmer than I had ever felt.

I moved my hand down, drawing lightly on his stomach…then slowly working my hand in a downwards direction. Now it was Edward that was moaning and moving, and me watching in astonishment at his wonderful body.

Finally, I took him in my hands, and rubbed him against the inside of my leg. I instantly felt him grow hard.

"Bella…" he whispered, the his voice like silk.

I began rubbing harder quicker, making him pant. I breathed with him…we were one. I pulled him closer to me, while still letting my hand work, and kissed him. First, on the ear. Sucking just behind his lobe, and producing a sing of primal growls. It didn't frighten me…it just let me know he was enjoying himself.

Next, working my way along his neck. Sucking and pulling with my lips. His shaft was even closer to my folds now, and I was sure he could feel how wet I was.

Finally, I kissed him, full on the lips. And he responded. I had never felt him kiss me with such passion. He had never let his guard down this much. I took my hand away and wrapped both of them around his neck.

"Feel good?" I asked him, trying to play coy, but in actuality wanting to make sure that I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Nothing," he panted, "could compare to what you just did for me, love. That felt _amazing._"

"So," I asked timidly. "What do you think actually…you know…being together will be like?" I could feel my face turning warm. Edward either felt it too, or smelled it. One or the other.

"Hmm." He said, pretending to ponder for a moment. " What do I think it would feel like to be able to sleep with the woman that I love, my wife and confidant, and ultimately the person I care about more that my own life?"

"Technically, you could never _sleep _with me." I giggled, quoting what he had told me months before. He laughed too.

"Fine. But to answer you're question," he took a deep breath, " I think that making love to you would be beyond anything physically or mentally that I have experienced the past one hundred years of my existence." I was glad that he said that…but that was some high expectations to live up to.

"And if it's not?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"It will be." He whispered softly to me. " Bella, stop worrying. That's my job, remember?" I nodded and smiled at him. I felt him push slightly against my inner leg. All my fears went away, and all the want from moments before came rushing back to me.

"Edward," I said, " I love you."

"I love you too, my Bella." He said.


End file.
